Sous la pluie
by Kather
Summary: "Juvia est seule. Juvia est triste." Et si une rencontre changeait tout cela ? Mini fic sur Juvia, chaque drabble correspond à un chapitre.
1. Sous la pluie

**Bonjour, merci d'avoir cliqué ici ! Cette mini-fic (ma première sur ce site) parlera donc de Juvia. Je ne suis pas douée pour parler alors je vous dirais donc... Lisez !**

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété.. Heureusement pour eux, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima !_

* * *

><p>Depuis toujours, Juvia fait tomber la pluie. Partout, la pluie l'accompagne. Juvia pense que c'est son seul moyen d'extérioriser ses émotions. Son cœur pleure, alors la pluie tombe. Si son coeur riait, il y aurait peut être du soleil ? Juvia n'a jamais vu le soleil. Juste la pluie. Et même pas un bel orage à contempler, fascinée par les éclairs, au chaud dans son lit. Juste la petite bruine monotone à qui, rapidement, on ne prête plus attention. Comme à Juvia. On la voit, on l'observe, on l'oublie. Juvia est seule. Juvia est triste.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voici donc le premier chapitre. Ben oui, c'est court, puisque, comme dit dans le résumé, ce ne sont que des drabbles. Bref, ce serait cool de me donner votre avis hein ? *ici est placé un message subliminal très subtil* Enfin, je ne vous retiens pas plus... Bisous !<strong>


	2. Bonjour

**Hey ! Voilà le second chapitre de "Sous la pluie". Merci à ceux/celles qui ont posté une review sur le précédent chapitre. D'ailleurs, je réponds aux reviews anonymes :**

Rokushimo : Selon moi, un drabble est un court texte de 100 mots, pas un de plus, pas un de moins. Cela explique la très relative longueur de mes chapitres ^^ Et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, je m'ignorais ce talent pour la poésie ! x)

_Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima ne veux toujours pas me vendre les personnages... ils lui appartiennent donc toujours!_

**Et bien sur... Bonne (courte) lecture !**

* * *

><p>Juvia sent son coeur s'affoler. "Bonjour". On lui a parlé. Juvia reste figée sur le trottoir, ses mains crispées sur son parapluie rose, la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Elle le regarde s'éloigner les mains dans les poches, ses cheveux noirs gorgés d'eau. Personne ne lui parle d'ordinaire. Et tout le monde se protège de la pluie. Pas lui. Peut-être qu'il l'aime, cette pluie ? Pas Juvia. Juvia en a assez de la pluie. Mais pour qu'il lui reparle à nouveau... Elle peut apprendre à l'aimer. Oui. Maintenant, Juvia va aimer la pluie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Woilà woilà. Alors, vos avis ? (on remarque toujours ma remarquable élocution et le véritable don que je possède pour parler) Enfin, je cesse de vous ennuyez avec mes blablas inutiles ! Alors, bisous, à très vite !<strong>


	3. Son regard

**Bonsoir ! ~ Pour les petits malins qui n'auront pas deviné, voici donc le troisième chapitre de ****_Sous la pluie_**** ! Je remercie également l'unique revieweuse (c'est pas fameux pour moi mais un grand merci à elle !)**

Rokushimo : Et bien... merci ! ^^ J'espère que ce drabble te plaira autant ! Hoou, j'ai la pression maintenant !

_Disclaimer : J'ai bien peur de ne pas posséder les personnages... Hiro Mashima, je ferais ce que tu voudras mais s'il te plaaaaîîît, donne-les moi !_

* * *

><p>Juvia scrute la rue, fébrile. Sera-t-il ici aujourd'hui ? Juvia chercher à tripoter son parapluie pour combattre le stress, avec de se rappeler qu'elle ne doit plus s'en servir. Elle s'apprête à se rabattre sur ses cheveux quand elle aperçoit soudainement celui qu'elle cherche. Discrètement, Juvia s'approche de lui et, au dernier moment, fait mine de trébucher. Un instant, elle a honte de faire cela. Le moment d'après, il la tient dans ses bras et Juvia oublie tout pour se plonger dans ses yeux. Juvia oublie son nom. Juvia oublie la pluie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaam ! Je croise les doigts pour battre mon record de review (2), ça vous dit de m'aidez ? Dites ouiiii ! J'accepte toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise ! N'hésitez pas ! Bisous bisous !<strong>


	4. Danse

**Bonsoir ! Quelques heures de retard peut être, je vous ai fait attendre ? Mouahaha ! Faut bien du sadisme en moi, comment je survivrais dans ce monde de brute sinon ?... Bref, c'est la fin de mon quart d'heure geignarde, j'arrête de vous saouler !**

Rokushimo : Merci merci ! Ce bel inconnu comme tu dis, on se doute qui c'est n'est ce pas ? ^^ En tout cas, son identité est révélée dans ce drabble, bonne lecture !

_Disclaimer : Evidemment que Juvia et Mister Bel Inconnu m'appartiennent, qu'est ce que vous croyez ? ... Comment ça j'suis pas crédible ? C'est pas ma faute si Hiro Mashima me les a volé non plus !_

* * *

><p>Les yeux clos, Juvia laisse la pluie tremper son visage. Elle a encore du mal à s'y habituer, mais elle essaie. Pour Grey. Deux mains se posent soudain sur ses yeux et Juvia sursaute. Quand on parle du loup... Grey lui annonce qu'il a une surprise pour elle et, sans déloger ses mains de leur place, il la guide. Il s'arrête soudainement et Juvia recouvre la vue. Devant elle, une petit clairière. Grey lui tend la main ; Juvia la saisit. Et ils dansent, dansent sous la pluie, sans s'arrêter. A cet instant... Juvia aime la pluie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Donc voilà. Sur le chapitre précédent j'ai encore eu deux reviews MAIS aussi un followers. Qui dit mieux ? Bisous, à vendredi prochaaaiiin !<strong>


	5. Tension

**Bonsoiiiir ~ Oui je suis d'excellente humeur parce que ce soir, j'ai fait ma première leçon de code et ça s'est très bien passé, puisque je n'ai fait que 14 fautes ! En plus ma mère avait fait une pizza ce soir c'était... Miam ! *-***

Rokushimo : Waouh, ça c'est de l'enthousiasme ! Et tu vas rendre Grey jaloux... Qu'importe ! Dansons, ma mie !

Miss Coca-Cola : Heureuse que tu aimes, j'espère que celui-là te plaira autant !

Flutterscotch : J'imagine oui ! ^^ Et puisque tu avais hâte, voici le chapitre suivant !

_Disclaimer : Juvia et Grey m'appartiennent... Ce sont les nouveaux personnages principaux de Fairy Tail pendant que Natsu et Lucy sont condamnés à jouer les pom-pom girls en fond de page. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que j'ai rêvé cette nuit. Maudit Mashima !_

**(Oui j'ai mis toutes les RAR dans ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mais c'est pour montrer à tout le monde que j'ai battu mon record de reviews ! *o* Et pour les remercier... Mes trois revieweuses, je vous dédie ce chapitre ! Je vous aiiiiime ~)**

* * *

><p>Juvia fronce les sourcils, inquiète. Grey semble tendu. Qu'a-t-il ? Timidement, Juvia lui demande. Pour toutes réponses, elle obtient une pression sur sa main et un sourire fatigué. Juvia se retient d'insister. Depuis qu'elle s'ouvre au monde grâce à Grey, elle aime satisfaire sa curiosité. Mais le moment est mal choisi... Grey regarde partout autour d'eux, il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Juvia a apprit à y reconnaître un signe de nervosité. D'une voix ferme, elle lui redemande ce qu'il se passe. Grey l'ignore. Alors Juvia s'en va.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Vous me détestez pas trop ? Nan mais parce que moi j'aime ce chapitre. Juvia s'affirme enfin, et on n'est plus au pays des Bisounours où on tombe dans les bras de son âme soeur qui nous fait valser sous la pluie ! (C'est pas du tout ce que je pense de mes précédents drabbles hein, je plaisante ._.) Bref, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis surtout ! Bisous, à la semaine pro' !<strong>


	6. Fêlure

**Aïe aïe aïe je suis DÉSOLÉE ! Le week end dernier, j'étais absente et ensuite j'ai été accablée de devoir toute la semaine ! Et enfin, quand j'arrive ce soir pour terminer d'écrire ce drabble, grosse difficulté à enfin attendre les 100 mots. Je suis désolée pour toute cette attentes, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! (enfin, vous avez pas le choix sinon je vous donne pas la suite na !) Bref, merci à la revieweuse, à ma nouvelle followeuse, et à tous ceux qui lisent (mais une petite review ne vous prendrait tant de temps que ça hm ?)**

Rokushimo : Merci merci ! ^^ Et re-merci pour ton assiduité depuis mes débuts !

_Disclaimer__ : A cause de mon retard, Mashima a pu me voler les personnages... Je me vengerais ! (ou pas)_

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'est écoulée. Juvia a voulu s'excuser, mais sa fierté l'a retenue. Après tout, c'est Grey le fautif. Son cœur se serre pourtant à cette idée mais comme en réponse à ses ruminations, la sonnette retentit. C'est Grey, il s'excuse. Juvia le sent toujours mal à l'aise, mais si heureuse qu'ils soient réconciliés, elle l'embrasse et ils sortent se promener. La pluie tombe, toujours. Juvia aime cela maintenant, mais pas Grey, qui fusille du regard l'amoncellement de nuages. Juvia se sent blessée. Elle a un vide dans le cœur.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa ! Non, en vrai, je suis pas si fière que ça. M'enfin, j'ai réussi à poster cette semaine c'est déjà ça ! :D Donc, vos avis ? N'hésitez SURTOUT pas, je ne mords pas (sauf quand on poste pas de review... Mais j'dis ça, j'dis rien...) Bref, mon lit m'appelle (tu parles, c'est ma mère qui gueule !) donc bisous, à la semaine prochaine (et sans faute, promis !)<strong>


	7. Soupçons

**HEY ! Dans les temps cette semaine, vive moi ! Je pète la forme ce soir, j'ai envie de danser ! Mais je vais m'abstenir pour votre santé mentale. Je danse comme heu... Pire que tout. Vous voulez même pas de comparaison, sisi.**

Rokushimo : Coucou ! Grey n'est pas si gamin que ça... Enfin, tu comprendras dans ce chapitre je pense ! ^^ Sinon ba... Tu attendras la semaine prochaine hein !

_Disclaimer__ : Mashima a décidé de m'offrir les personnages. Qu'est ce qu'il est généreux ! /DRRRRIIIIING/ *vlan*PUTAIN DE RÉVEIL A LA CON !_

**Rokushimo, ce chapitre est pour toi ! *keur keur***

* * *

><p>Un mois que Grey l'évite. Juvia déprime, et pour se distraire, a décidé de sortir. Mais la pluie l'a attristé davantage encore. Maintenant, Juvia erre dans la forêt, mélancolique. Elle relève soudain la tête. Le rire de Grey ! Juvia court, se perd, ne s'arrête qu'à sa destination : la clairière où elle a dansé avec Grey il y a... une éternité. Un éclair bleu dans l'herbe attire son attention. Un ruban, de sa couleur préférée. Mais ce ruban ne lui appartient pas. Et tout proche, s'éloignant d'elle, le rire de Grey continue de résonner...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors je veux pleeeein de reviews sur ce chapitre ! Parce que demain, 15 novembre, vivivi mes amis, c'est mon ANNIVERSAIRE ! Alors vous allez m'écrire hein ? *grands yeux de chat potté* Si vous écrivez, Grey viendra vous offrir des cupcakes ! Bisous bisous, à très vite !<strong>


	8. Le coeur de Juvia

**Bonsoir ! ~ ... J'allais dire que je n'avais eu aucune review sur le chapitre précédent mais en fait SI ! Un grand merci à Rokushimo, toujours fidèle au poste, et à Anais Malefoy-Nott, ma toute nouvelle followeuse ET qui m'a rajouté dans ses favoris ! Merci ma chériiiiiie (ma mère regarde les Reines du Shopping, désolée... u.u) Voici les RAR :**

Rokushimo : De rien ma belle, et effectivement mon anniversaire était génial, j'en suis encore crevée ! x) A moins que ce soit les cours, mais passons... Pour les cupcakes... J'ai bien peur que nous n'en ayons plus en stock... Et après ce chapitre, j'suis pas sûre que tu veuilles encore voir Grey ! x) Alors, bonne lecture !

_Disclaimer : Tout, absolument tout, est à Hiro Mashima. Le fait de les posséder un jour n'est qu'un doux rêve créé par la poudre des carambars atomic (de la cocaïne, vous n'étiez pas au courant ?)_

* * *

><p>L'incertitude ronge Juvia. Elle veut appeler Grey. Au dernier moment, repose le téléphone sur le combiné. Recommence le manège plusieurs fois, puis agrippe l'appareil pour ne plus le lâcher. La tonalité retentit. "Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Grey Fullbuster, je..." Clic. Juvia raccroche. Il faut qu'elle se change les idées. Elle se précipite dehors, sous la pluie. Devant chez elle, Grey. Juvia veut d'abord courir vers lui, mais il ne l'a même pas vu. Il regarde une blonde, se dirige vers elle. Ils rient ensemble. Ils s'embrassent. Le coeur de Juvia se brise.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aha ! Vous me détestez hein ? Briser ainsi ce couple sacré et le petit cœur de Juvia ! Et je suis sûre que vous haïssez Grey maintenant ! Vous voulez le torturez hein ? Et bah vous savez quoi ? Si vous reviewer, je vous l'offre, avec les accessoires de torture en prime ! Je suis pas trop gentille ? ... Qui a dit non ?<strong>

**Enfin bref, je stoppe mes blablas pour dire qu'on approche de la fin de cette mini-fic, il reste deux chapitres très exactement ! Va falloir que je m'active sur les chapitres de ma prochaine fanfiction moi... Allez, à la semaine pro', bisooouus !**


	9. Seule et triste

**Bonsooiiiir ! Enfin le week end, fiioou. Je suis crevée, et en plus je me suis tapée la honte ce matin en français. x.x Enfin, j'imagine que ma vie ne vous intéresse pas...**

Rokushimo : Tu veux dire qu'en général c'est Juvia qui abandonne Grey ? J'aurais pas cru ! o_o Mais je suis contente que tu ne me haïsses pas ! *^* Bisous à toi aussi, bonne lecture !

_Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima, tu fais rien de bien, sérieux ! Donne moi les personnages, leur mort viendra plus vite, je te l'assure. (Et probablement sous forme de suicide...)_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>La révolte gronde en Juvia. Grey la voit enfin ; il s'approche, respirant la culpabilité. Cela n'apaise pas Juvia. Elle veut lui crier dessus, le faire souffrir ; d'une voix contrite, il l'interrompt. Cette fille, c'est Lucy. Grey l'a rencontré il y quelques temps, c'a été le coup de foudre. Il est désolé de le lui avoir caché, mais il ne souhaitait pas la rendre malheureuse. La colère de Juvia retombe. Elle aimerait le haïr, mais elle ne peut pas. Avec un dernier regard plein de pitié et de soulagement, Grey part. Juvia reste seule.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vos avis ? Avant dernier chapitre, j'aimerais bien recevoir des avis quoi ! Je suis assez découragée de ne pas recevoir de reviews, même négative. Cela ne m'encourage pas à écrire...<strong>

**Bref, j'arrête mon spleen, à la semaine prochaine, pleins de bisous baveux partout ! (et surtout à toi Rokushimo, chacune son tour hein !)**


	10. Un rayon de soleil

**Bonsoir bonsoir ~ Nous voici donc réunis tous ensemble pour accueillir le dernier chapitre de "Sous la pluie". Une minute de silence pour cette triste nouvelle, je vous prie. *baisse la tête* [*renifle*] *siffle entre ses dents* C'est parce que tu pleures que tu renifles j'espère ? [Bien sur... Je pleure de joie ! Depuis le moment que j'attendais ça !] Tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances... *se rappelle qu'elle a des lecteurs* Ahum ! Je disais donc, place aux RAR :**

Rokushimo : Oow, t'es trop mignonne ~ Bien sûr que je t'accorde cette avant-dernière danse, et la dernière aussi, et même une dizaine d'autres si tu veux ! Juste, fais gaffe à tes pieds ! x)

_Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima, cette histoire est fini, je peux te rendre tes personnages... Salut, Juvia, Grey et Lucy ! C'était top ! *trois hurlement de terreur résonnent dans le lointain*_

* * *

><p>Restée seule, Juvia laisse couler ses larmes. Elle n'a jamais pleuré, se disant que le ciel le faisait déjà bien assez pour elle. Mais cette fois, c'est trop. Trop de peine, d'abandon, de trahison. Elle se laisse glisser au sol et sanglote tout son saoul. Encore, et encore, et encore... Jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange chaleur vienne lui caresser la joue. Juvia ouvre les yeux, les referme aussitôt. Lentement, doucement, elle entrouvre délicatement les paupières. Regarde le ciel. Là-haut, le soleil lui sourit. Il ne pleut plus. Et Juvia, à travers ses larmes, sourit aussi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilààààà ! C'est la fin de cette aventure, si l'on peut appelé ça comme ça. On termine sur une petite note d'espoir hein ? Enfin, après toutes ce temps, Juvia voit le soleil ! Il fallait juste qu'elle fasse ressortir toutes les années de tristesse qu'elle avait accumulé et gardé en elle, malgré sa rencontre avec Grey. Dites moi vos avis hein, n'hésitez pas ? Rokushimo, je sais pas trop où te répondre alors je ferais sans doute une RAR dans un prochain post, si je juge qu'il y a assez de review pour ça. Alors... A vous toutes (tous ?) merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, je vous adore ! Bisous bisous, à très bientôt j'espère !<strong>


End file.
